


Leftovers

by Wendy Winchester (Songbrd21)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbrd21/pseuds/Wendy%20Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is suddenly realizing that when he was a demon a few things changed...and those changes stuck. - Destiel. No smut, just romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leftovers

If you like this story please check out my original novel available from Amazon. There are links in my profile. :)

Hope you like it and please review. I love reviews. Thanks! :)

 

* * *

 

 

Dean and Sam trudged down the stairs to the bunker in exhaustion. The latest job had put them through the ringer. The various cuts and bruises that covered their bodies only served to accentuate this.

“Cas?” Dean called out, eager to have the pain he was in taken away. There was no answer to his call.

“Maybe he’s out?” Sam suggested.

Dean groaned. “Part of the perks of having him move in was supposed to be that he fixes us up.”

“I’m here, Dean,” Cas said as he entered the room and began climbing the stairs. “But would hope I’m of more importance than your personal physician.”  He touched Dean’s forehead to heal him.

Dean inspected his previously scratched arm and smiled in satisfaction. “Of course you are, man.”

Cas healed Sam’s injuries. “Thanks, Cas,” Sam said.

“You’re welcome.” The trio began walking down the stairs. “So how did your hunt go?” Cas asked.

“Ah you know the deal with shifters, Cas,” Dean replied. “Same shit, different asshole.”

Cas was confused. “How could the same fecal matter come from two different....? Were you making a play on words?”

Dean snorted a laugh. “Yeah.”

“How’s Clair’s arm?” Sam asked.

“Better now. I was pleased that she felt she could come to me for help,” Cas answered with a smile.

“It’s great that you guys are gettin’ along,” Dean said as they sat down at the long table.

Sam noticed Cas suddenly looked uncertain. “You okay, Cas?”

“Yes. I was just wondering. Would you mind if I used your shower?”

Dean gave the angel a perplexed look. “Cas, you don’t need to shower. You’re an angel.”

“Yes I know. I just...enjoyed it very much when I was human and I miss it.”

Sam smiled. “Go right ahead.”

Cas returned the smile. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later Dean was walking by the bathroom and realized he didn’t hear the shower running yet. He knocked on the door. “You okay in there, Cass?”

“Yes, Dean. I’m just having trouble figuring out how to turn on your shower.”

Dean chuckled. “There’s a trick to it.”

The door opened. “Can you show me?”

Dean barely heard Cas. He was too busy drinking in the sight of the angel’s naked body. Cas wasn’t exactly ripped but he was well toned. Dean felt his cheeks grow hot and it bothered the hell out of him. Cas was a dude. Dean’s body should _not_ have been reacting that way. Maybe it was different because Cas was an angel?

Cas’ patience in waiting for an answer had run out. “Dean?” he prodded, placing a hand on the hunter’s shoulder.

Dean’s eyes widened in horror when he realized Cas’ touch had made a certain part of his lower body do a flag pole impression. “Um, yeah, I just remembered something I gotta do. I’ll send Sam ta help you,” Dean said before hurrying off down the hall and leaving a confused Castiel in his wake.

 

* * *

 

Dean sat down on his bed, his heart hammering in his chest. Part of it was because of a fading feeling of lust but a larger part was due to panic. “What the hell? I’m not bi, dammit!” He was so confused. He’d never been aroused by a guy in his life. “What the hell?” he repeated quieter.

 

 

* * *

 

“Dean?” Sam said for a second time.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, it could be a job.”

Sam’s forehead creased in concern. “You okay? You’ve been spacing out a lot today.”

“I’m fine. I’m just thinkin’ about stuff.”

“Anything I can help you with?” Cas asked from the other side of the table.

Dean’s breath caught in his throat. He was about to make an excuse and leave but an idea popped into his mind. “Cas, can being turned into a demon changed the way a person’s mind works?”

“Of course it does. It makes you cold hearted, evil....”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Cas cocked his head to one side. “Then what did you mean?”

Dean thought for a moment. “Like if you didn’t like...pizza when you were human could you suddenly start liking pizza when you became a demon?”

“Interesting way of putting it but yes. When a human soul becomes a demon that soul is twisted into a new form.”

“Do you think those changes would stick around if the demon is cured?”

Now Cas was concerned.  “Have you been experiencing lingering changes, Dean?”

“I think so. I’m not sure.”

“Well, what’s different?” Sam asked.

Dean’s mind raced to find an answer that didn’t involved Cas. Then he actually _did_ remember another change. “Well, when I was a demon I started doing karaoke and I still like it.”

Sam laughed. “Karaoke? You?”

Dean gave his brother an irritated look. “Can it, Sammy.”

* * *

 

Cas had, at Sam’s insistence that he didn’t have to wear it all the time, begun hanging up his coat when he was inside his new home. He had just finished putting it on the back of one of the chairs at the table when a shopping list fell out of the coat's pocket.

When Cas bent over to pick up the list Dean couldn’t help himself, his gaze went straight to the angel’s rear end.

Sam recognized the look on his brother’s face and nearly choked on his bite of pizza when he realized the lecherous look usually reserved for women was directed at Cas’ ass.  “Dean?”

Dean shook his head a little and looked up at Sam. “Yeah?”

“Can I talk to you alone for a sec?”

“Uh, sure.” The brothers walked into the hallway. “What’s up?” Dean asked.

Sam cleared his throat and looked a bit uncomfortable. “Were you...were you just staring at Cas’ ass?”

“No!” Dean feigned an amused laugh. “I was just phasing out.”

“Dean, that wasn’t a ‘phased out’ look. That was a ‘nice ass’ look,” Sam said, copying Dean’s lustful leer for emphasis.

Dean’s only answer was a glare at the ground.

“Dude...are you bi?”

Dean sighed. “Remember yesterday when I asked Cas about leftovers from being a demon?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, when I was a demon I started checking out guys. I never did anything with any of ‘em cause I felt like stickin’ ta what I was best at but the feelings were definitely there.”

“Wow.” Sam was silent for a moment. “So what are you gonna do?”

“How the hell should I know, Sammy? The whole thing is just weird.”

Sam wasn’t sure if he should say what was on his mind, but if it helped his brother.... “Dean, I...I need ta tell you something I noticed about Cas a long time ago.”

“What?”

Sam sighed. “He’s in love with you.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “You’re crazy,” he protested.

“Am I? Just look at everything he’s done for you over the years; not for humanity, not for _us,_ but for _you._ ”

It was then that two memories came to Dean’s mind. The first being when Cas had said he’d killed two of his brothers for Dean and the second was when Balthazar had said Cas was in love with him. Back then he’d thought Cas’ brother was just being an ass but now.... “Shit,” he exclaimed when his mind accepted the truth.

“Yeah. So, are you gonna talk to him about this?” Sam asked.

Dean sighed. “I dunno. Hell, I need ta figure out my own feelings before I even _think_ about his.”

“Okay. Well, I’m here if you wanna talk about it.”

“No offense but you’re the last person I really wanna talk to about gettin’ a stiffy over Cas. Thanks, though.”

Sam’s comfort level dropped several points but he ignored it for Dean’s sake. “No prob.”

 

 

* * *

 

Castiel didn’t _need_ to sleep. He knew that; but he got lonely when his friends went to bed for the night so he decided, at least once in a while, that he’d make himself sleep to pass the time. Before he slept he wanted to undress. He actually hated wearing clothes and it frustrated the hell out of him that humans insisted on them. He just couldn’t understand why humans were ashamed of his father’s masterful work. As he removed his shirt he didn’t pay attention to the fact that his door was still hanging halfway open. He was also unaware that the eldest Winchester was watching him from the cover of darkness in the hallway.

Dean couldn’t believe he was peeping on _Cas_ of all people, but with how jumbled his feelings were right then it was the most he felt semi-comfortable doing.

It wasn’t long before his peeping was rewarded with a very gratifying dish of eye candy in the form of Cas in all his naked glory, which was why his hormones screamed in protest when the angel slid under the top sheet of his bed.

Dean sat in silence for a moment, sighed quietly and went back to his room.

 

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later Dean was woken up by someone knocking on his bedroom door. “What the hell? I just fell asleep dammit.” When he opened said door he saw Cas standing there, in his trench coat, in nothing _but_ his trench coat. Granted, Cas was holding the coat closed but the situation was still very reminiscent of the setup for a bad porno. “Cas? Why are you wandering around like that?” he asked, trying to ignore that fact that he wanted to rip that coat off.

“I...” Cas looked very uncomfortable. “Sam said this would make you happy.”

Dean clenched his fists. “I’m gonna kill him. SAAAAAAAAM!” Dean yelled out.

“He’s not here. He said he wanted to give us some ‘private’ time,” Cas said with a note of confusion.

Dean gritted his teeth. “I’m gonna go get you some underwear,” he said stiffly. He walked over to his dresser, grabbed a pair of boxers and walked back to Cas. On his way he stepped on a piece of paper which slid on the polished floor, causing him to fall forward. Cas caught him before he hit the floor but his relief was short lived because now the coat was hanging wide open and he had a front row view of the angel’s junk. His eyes widened and he stood up so fast that it made Cas jump back slightly.

“Dean?”

Dean’s breathing was fast for a moment before he calmed down enough to think. After a moment he decided just couldn’t take it anymore. He had to ask. He _had_ to. “Cas...Sam said,” he swallowed hard, “he said you’re in love with me. Is that true?”

Cas’ eyes widened to their full capacity. “Dean I....” He looked down. “I’m sorry. I never told you because I know you only have interest in women. I was trying to be respectful of your feelings.”

Dean could’ve sworn he saw shame in Cas’ eyes when he’d looked down. “Cas. It’s okay.” He reached down and put his fingers under the angel’s chin in order to lift it. “Even if I _was_ only into chicks I wouldn’t have been mad. I might a’ been a little weirded out for a minute but it wouldn’t a’ changed anything between us.”

Cas smiled a little but his expression suddenly changed to confusion. “Wait...what do you mean _if_ you were only into women?” he asked, confusion morphing into the faintest glimmer of hope.

“That’s why I asked you about demon after effects. When I was a demon I started liking dudes too and...I still do,” Dean explained carefully. He gently stroked the side of Cas’ face. “And...” He let out a heavy breath. “I want you to be my boyfriend.”

Cas’ face broke out into the widest smile he’d ever worn. “Really?” His eyes quickly held unshed tears of joy.

Dean smiled warmly. “Yeah.” With that, he leaned in and kissed Cas.

Cas’ was stunned for only a moment before hungrily returning the kiss. It was the most amazing feeling he’d ever experienced. He’d kissed before, but he wasn’t in love with that person. This was...this was warm, and soft and sensual. This was a thousand explosions of joy going off in a nanosecond. This was Dean. _His_ Dean. Finally, completely, his.

Dean hadn’t kissed anyone like that in a long time. It was intoxicating, to say the least. He didn’t care that Cas was a guy anymore. He only cared that his lips were finally covering the lips of this beautiful person in front of him. The heat he felt became so intense that he couldn’t stand it anymore and roughly removed the only piece of clothing covering the source of that heat. The couple moved into Dean’s room and shut the door, letting the heat guide them to the first of many nights of passion.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

I had considered adding smut but the number of sweet romantic fics is pretty small. I personally think this is a little refreshing.

I hope some of you will give my original novel a chance. It’s a fantasy story called “Bloodline of Atlantis: The Triple Psi”. It's on Amazon in print and in Ebook format. Here’s the summary:

Imagine you could move things with your mind. Imagine you could predict the future. Imagine you could heal wounds with just a touch. Now imagine that having all these powers at once means the people you love could die. Samantha Harris has foreseen death and she will stop it from happening at any cost but she has enemies who have been after her power since she was three years old and these enemies have powers too.

Thanks for reading,

                               Song


End file.
